The Great Betrayal
by Nutella101
Summary: The Camp has turned on Percy, so he left. No Chaos. No Percico. Read on to find out what it real and what is not real. Rated T just in case. Percy J. Annabeth C. OOC. Chiron. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO Uncle Rick does.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I am new to and this is my first story; I only stared reading FanFiction about a month ago, and since then it has been pretty much Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus all the way. Sorry if this turns out to be really bad, as I said earlier this is my first. I always wanted to read a story like this but never found one, so my friend Kat suggested I write one. After about a week of ignoring this advice I finally started working on this story. Please read, review, tell me what you liked and what you thought could've been better. Enjoy!**

Percy's Point of View

I was taking a stroll down the north-side Long Island beach, the one inside of Camp Half-Blood. I was going to meet Annabeth. We had grown close over this summer, what with the Titan War and Typhon stirring. Anyway it is her birthday today and I decided (with help from Grover) to get her a golden charm bracelet. I had already bought two charms to put on it, a golden owl and a dazzling stallion. As I turned a bend, I could hear my cocky half-brother Brady's voice. He had been residing in the Hermes cabin, but when we made a deal with the Olympians, they swore on the river Styx they would claim all their children once they reached the age of 13, he was claimed even though he was 15. At least that's what I heard. Only Will Solace from the Apollo cabin saw his claiming. ''Tell me you love me, Annabeth.'' He said. I poked my head round so I could see what the hell was going on. Annabeth and Brady were lying on a beach blanket, my beach blanket, their faces mere inches apart. Annabeth hesitated, looking uneasy, but then he repeated more forcefully this time. ''Tell me you love me, Annabeth.'' What happened next broke me. She told him she loved him and kissed him. I staggered out from behind the rock concealing my presence and let out a low growl. The look on Annabeth's face was made out of shock, horror, confusion and sorrow. A small ''Percy,'' escaped her lips before I threw down the box and stalked slowly towards them. A sneer appeared on Brady's face and the waves became choppy and the sky darkened. A storm was brewing and I was causing it. ''See, Jackson? I got the girl and you got nothing.'' Annabeth walked toward me and put her hands on each of my shoulders. ''Percy calm down you're causing a storm'' I pushed her away, a tear finding its way down my cheek. '' How could you?! I loved you!'' before she could get a chance to explain I ran to my cabin and gathered my things. I took all of the pictures of me and Annabeth and ripped them to shreds and marched to the door; before I could open it fell before me, someone had knocked it down. Outside stood the majority of the campers with indignant looks, plastered on their faces. They started throwing stones at me and because the curse of Achilles had been taken from me last week, I got some pretty hefty injuries. One left a deep gash on my right cheek. As quick as lightning I leapt out the back entrance and ran to the woods. I didn't stop until I got to Thalia's tree, it was then that i whistled for blackjack and flew off into the sky, heading for Manhattan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading guys, hope you like this next chapter. **

When he arrived in Manhattan Percy was relieved to know his parents, Paul and Sally Blofis didn't hate him and want him dead. When he stumbled through the door, his mother caught him and called for her husband to get their secret stash of ambrosia, hidden in the kitchen. He collapsed onto the couch in their living room. Whilst Sally washed out his wounds with nectar and Paul fed him ambrosia, he retold the events that had just taken place. Then he sat and just cried, his mother and father had perplexed looks on their faces. They just could not believe the Camp would turn on Percy like that.

Just then there was a mighty roar from outside the block of apartments. ''The Minotaur,'' Percy was up in a flash and out the door, his parents and injuries momentarily forgotten. Percy fished Anaklusmos out of his pocket and the familiar 'Shink' of its transformation caught the attention of the beast. The monster growled in recognition of his old foe, and he charged Percy. As his instincts took over Percy ran at the bull and at the very last second slid between his legs, thrusting Riptide up his derriere.

Shaking the disintegrated monster dust off, he turned his attention to the dark alley he was in and heard whimpering coming from just behind the dustbins. Percy put Riptide away and walked slowly with his hands raised in surrender. A voice, female spoke up. ''Is it gone?''

''Yes,'' he replied ''it's gone... and it's not coming back. You can come out now, it's safe.''

''How can we trust you?''

''We?'' Percy thought that meant there were at least two of them. ''How many of you are there?''

''There's 2 of us,'' she paused ''me and my little sister.''

Then slowly they appeared from behind their hiding place two blonde little girls with piercing blue and green eyes, they had heterochromia. I invited them to my apartment; they reluctantly said yes and followed me upstairs. When upstairs i introduced them to my parents and explained the whole Greek god situation to them. The younger sister who had told me her name was Maya Fountain, just stared open mouthed at me but then carried on eating her blue cookies, her older sister, Astrid, just nodded.

''We've been on our own for days, the first night we had to sleep under a bridge, the second we were being chased by these demon-dog-things and last night, well last night we were close to the pier and these seal-people with dog faces chased us and we almost died,'' She was getting hysterical and tears were forming in her eyes. Percy put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her and she gave him a small smile before continuing. ''And then there was today we were backed into that alley by that thing you, you called it a Minotaur,'' She took a shaky breath and looked directly into Percy's eyes. ''It was going to kill us until you came and saved us,'' She gave Percy hug and he didn't know what to do, he awkwardly rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her.

''Umm Astrid, Maya? We have to go, 3 demi-gods attract an awful lot of monster attacks, but I'll take you guys to my safe house,'' The trio stood up and thanked the mortals for the food and shelter. They then left abruptly. Maya had taken a liking to Percy quite quickly and was currently sitting on his shoulders quite happily as they left the building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Percy Jackson and the Olympians Fandom. How ya doin'? I just wanted to know, who is your favourite character so far? Comment, review, read. Thank you everybody! Thanks for reading guys, hope you like this next chapter. **

3 Months Later Astrid POV

It had been 3 months since Percy had found us, 3 months since we ran from home, and 3 months I fell in love. Percy doesn't know and I'd like to keep it that way; I don't know it's just something about him. His messy black hair? His upbeat attitude? Or maybe the fact that he would easily lay down his life for Maya and I. Whatever it is it has got me hooked and I can't get enough of him. Today we were out hunting and I fell from a tree, he caught me and just for a moment he was so close it could feel his heartbeat. But he put me down and it was over. Percy was a weird guy. He never talked about his life before he met us and when I brought it up he would just get all defensive. One time we were walking through the city and pretty girl started to flirt with him he just got a look in his eye. It was as if the girl reminded him of a memory too painful to talk about. He was really nice though, he helped me and Maya make bows and arrows out of the trees. From there I and Maya taught ourselves to use them, Percy was useless.

It was approaching dusk and Maya was asleep, Percy had built a fire in the centre of our secluded campsite. Percy thought i was asleep. I should be. It was his turn to keep watch, but was just watching him sit there, by the stream washing his shirt. I could make out the perfectly toned muscles in his back by the light of the fire. Thinking about this I shifted to a more comfortable position in my make-shift bed. Just then that head of tousled, jet-black hair turned and a pair of sea green eyes settled on me. He looked at me with apologetic eyes and said ''Sorry, did I wake you?'' I shook my head no. ''I-I was having nightmares,'' I shed a tear to make it believable. By now he was next to me stroking my hair. ''Kinda sucks being a half-blood, right?'' he said with a smirk. ''Mm-hm,'' I said averting my eyes and hoping he didn't notice me blushing.

Next Morning Percy POV

Today was just like any other day except for when Maya was waking me up violently. I know, I know I was supposed to be on watch but I was awake for most of the night. When i finally arose she dragged me quickly to the stream without uttering a single word. What I saw next made me cry. It was Astrid she had fallen into the stream overnight. Her head wasn't submerged but her lips and fingers were blue, she had hyperthermia. As quick as lightning i had her in my arms and was running toward the campsite. Think, Percy, THINK! What do you do to warm up a person with hyperthermia fast? In seconds i had taken my shirt off and was wrapped around Astrid hoping she would wake up soon, she was so cold.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Percy Jackson and the Olympians Fandom. How ya doin'? I just wanted to know, what do you think should happen next? Comment, review, read. Thank you everybody! Thanks for reading guys, hope you like this next chapter. **

3 Hours Later Astrid POV

When I woke up, I was confused to say the least. I was in my jacket and shorts, as usual, but my shirt was gone. In addition to this someone had their arms wrapped around me, _UNDER_ my jacket. I quickly squirmed away from whoever it was and stood in a position where I was ready to fight. Then my attacker had the audacity to laugh, a beautiful laugh. Then the fog in my mind cleared, it was Percy. ''Percy?'' He nodded ''What... What's going on?'' He then explained to me that I had fallen into the stream while I was sleeping, and he was hugging me to warm me up. After he said that I blushed brighter than a tomato. I asked him where Maya was and then he shrieked. As we ran off into the woods screaming her name he explained to me that she was the one who found me in the water, and while he was warming me up- I blushed scarlet again- she went off to look for berries and said she would be back in about 10 minutes, but she had been gone for about an hour.There was a cry for help and we darted off in the direction it came from and saw something horrible. Crying, on the ground, was Maya and she was cowering away from a man in a dark hooded jacket. I looked to Percy and found his face slack, but his eyes had a distinctive look of anguish in them.

''Percy, do something,'' he just put a hand on my arm and told me to calm down. I wanted going to help her but I trusted he had a plan. Then he dropped to his knee and bowed his head, I followed suit. ''Well done Perseus, you still remember me after all this time.'' Percy simply replied. ''You didn't have to do that, to her. You could have just spoken to me.'' The man took off his hood and revealed a feminine face, it was a woman. Suddenly her clothes transformed into Greek robes made of linen that looked interwoven with golden thread. Then what happened next surprised me the most, a bright, silver owl appeared in flames over my head and Maya's. We had been claimed. Percy had told us about half-blood's being claimed but we had never witnessed one until now. Suddenly I felt different. My mind was changing. Memories were trying to wiggle their way into to the fabric of my consciousness. A face. _Her_ face. She was my mother. Maya must have experienced the same thing because her face when she looked at me described perfectly how I was feeling.

''I am Athena,'' she paused. ''the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy.'' She finished. ''Alright what do you want?'' Percy said in an uncharacteristically cantankerous tone. Athena kept on smiling and said ''You, Perseus and my two charming young daughters are needed at Camp Half-Blood-'' ''No. No I'm not going back there. You can't make me!'' he was started to raise his voice at the goddess. ''there is a threat that we cannot face alone,'' she paused ''Army of monsters are killing innocent demigods, some of which still live the mortal world... we think they are starving the camp of numbers so that they can destroy us once and for all.'' She looked solemnly into his eyes. ''We need our Hero of Olympus to save us again, not just for battle but to help organise the front line just like you did in the second Titanomachy.'' Bewildered I looked to Percy for guidance, but he paid me no attention and fixed his gaze on the goddess. Something about the last 10 minutes made me think Percy had some bad experiences with this deity and this Camp Half-Blood. ''Of course you will be working with my other daughter, Annabe-'' ''Do not say her name!'' He cut her off loudly. ''No matter. Your presence will be needed at noon tomorrow. _All _of you.'' And with that she vanished and left us all alone in the woods.

Line Break

''Percy, what happened back there?''

''Nothing,''

''That wasn't nothing; I saw the look on your face. What did she do to you, what did this camp do to you?''

''I don't wanna talk about it,''

''Please Percy,''

''Listen! I promised myself a while before i met you guys that i wouldn't even think about that place. Why? Because i was in love with someone but she obviously didn't love me. This whole greek god thing... just everything that happened made me feel like I was all alone...''

''Percy, youre not alone you have your parents and Maya. _And_ you have _me. _You are definitely not alone percy, you are very much far from it.''

''Wow! You must really be a child of Athena because you knew exactly what to say.''

''And never forget it. Now come give me a hug you idiot.''


End file.
